


SLADE - Pilot - Acts One and Two

by ashlockley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Not to mention the vigilante and the assassins, Waking up and everyone wants to kill you or experiment on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlockley/pseuds/ashlockley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ordinary men, then there are those who stand above the common crowd. Slade is something in between.</p><p>Washing up on the shore of Hong Kong with no memory of who or what he is, a man with only one eye draws the attention of a hundred eyes. He's hunted - by the League of Assassins, by A.R.G.U.S. - and all the while he's searching for the truth. And all he knows is one thing - his name is Slade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLADE - Pilot - Acts One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first two acts of the pilot I'm working on. I'm halfway through the third act, and going to do another one or two depending on whether my brain has enough ideas left in it. Please enjoy!

  
[SLADE - Pilot - Acts One and Two](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/art/SLADE-Pilot-Acts-One-and-Two-472910288) by [ashlockley](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
